Heretofore, it has often been desired to provide elastomeric materials with enhanced flame retardance while maintaining good physical properties and low temperature qualities. Typically, flame retardance can be built into elastomers by mixing selected additives therewith exemplary of which are various inorganic compounds such as antimony pentafluoride. Such additives can provide difficulties by inherently being subject to extraction or bleeding with oils. and by the potential evaporation or sublimation from the elastomer itself.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide compositions, particularly elastomeric compositions, having a marked degree of flame retardance without the addition of or with a substantially reduced amount of flame retardant additives.